The Wedding?...and some
by QuietLonelyGurl
Summary: Shampoo casted a spell on ranma causeing him to...(blank) But is it all a dream like the rest of the story???


fan ficHi people this is my first fan-fic so don't freak! I was bored one day in   
class so I started to write this on paper and transfer it here. My friend Rie   
helped me write this too oh yeah and …DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RANMA AND OTHER   
STUFF  
There done my disclaimer so let's begin! Oh yeah and I'm narrating this (it's   
the parts not in quotations)  
  
Shampoo dreaming, "Honey are you home? I want you to fix the shower, it's   
broken."  
Ranma walks in, " Yes dear, I'll got to it right away."  
Shampoo smiling, " Thank you lots."  
Ranma walks up to the sleeping Shampoo," Hey Shampoo can you get us some chow   
mien from your shop?"  
Shampoo's dream bubble pops and she wakes up," Hi Ranma!" she runs up to him and   
hugs him.  
Akane walks in," WHAT ARE YOU DOING RANMA!!!??   
Ranma says unsteadily," Umm…nothing she just…"  
Akane," NO! it's no nothing your doing something, remember that you are my   
FIANCE no flirting with other girls!"  
Ranma," But…Umm"  
Akane," No Butumms."   
Ranma," Yah…but… "  
Akane," No Yabbuts!  
Akane," Ok let's go we have to eat breakfast with MY parents this week it's my   
turn!" she smirks evilly.  
Shampoo," Uh …Uh …Uh … you not going my Ranma, oyu stay with me."  
Ranma," Uh hehehe…"  
Akane," Ranma let's go NOW!!!!!!!"  
Ryoga, as a pig (P-Cham) oinks in," oink oink oink.."  
Akane says happily forgetting about ranma.," P-CHAN!"  
Akane chases after P-chan, dragging Ranma along with her unoticely.  
Shampoo," Grr…" she runs to the sink and pours cold water on herselfwhich turns   
her into a cat.  
She goes up to P-chan and get him away from Akane's site.  
Akane," P-chan…come here my darling…oh Ranma I didn't know you were following   
me."  
Ranma,"Oh uh I wasn't you…"  
Akane," Never mind that LET'S GO NOW!."  
Ranma," Coming…" he makes a face similar to this -à --'   
Akane wakes up from the dream," What a nice dream."  
Ranma, at the same time wakes up with the same dream and says," What a   
nightmare!"  
Akane, with a sigh, places the sleeping P-chan on her pillow and goes back to   
sleep.  
Ryoga is lost again, but this time in Nara, the Middle of Nowhere city, famous   
for getting people lost.  
Ryoga," Dangit Ranma why am I lost again by you, argh!"  
Shampoo," Ranma you see Ryoga? Shampoo need talk to Ryoga."  
Ranma," No I haven't but I'm pretty sure he is lost somewhere," Ranma smirks.  
Shampoo," Oh ok Ranma," she hugs him…  
Just then Ukyou walks in with Kanatsu and Mousse.  
Mousse," Hi Shampoo!! @.@"  
Ukyou and Kanatsu," Hi Ranma!!!"  
Shampoo and Ranma," Oh no!" Shampoo pulls Ranma into the living room and does a   
mysterious spell on Ranma which she learned from her great grandma, Cologne,   
which causes people to…(uh… I'm not going to tell you fine out yourself) …  
Ranma says," Will you marry me?"  
Shampoo," Yes Ranma, I marry you!"  
Ukyou,Akane,Kanatsu,Mousse,Genma,Cologne,Nabiki,Akane,Kasumi,and Hopposai walk   
in and gives a "GASP"  
Akane,Mousse,Ukyou, and Kanatsu say," WHAT!!? No you're not! Shampoo! I'll…we'll   
get you for this!"  
Shampoo smirks evily and snickers.  
Ranma," Heh yes I love her I do, I love her the most of all the people in the   
world!"  
Ranma," Let's have the wedding tomorrow."  
Shampoo," OK!!!"   
  
~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~  
  
  
Nabiki," Well, I'm glad shampoo picked me as maid of honor...but umm..." Gemna cuts in and says," Aww my son is growing up so quickly ^.^" Nabiki," Uh...hrrm..as I was saying I'm glad in being maid of honor and all ,but...Akane..and the other girls who love him so are bound to come up with a menacing plan to ruin the wedding, but what do I care? I'm maid of honor for all of their weddings *^.^*;"  
Ranma," Where in the world is Ryoga? He's supposedly supposed to be my best man--- or I could possibly ask...Ukyou...^.^'  
Ukyou," Ranma!!! How dare you!! After you went off marrying Shampoo you now want me to be a Best MAN!!! ARGH!" She take out her spatula,bobs ranma on the head, and kicks him into the sink witch was filled with cold water changing him into a girl. Ranma screams like a girl "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"   
Ranma," Ukyou!!!" Shampoo runs in and slaps Ukyou out of the way. " Ranma you ok? Ukyou...you no ruin my wedding thins time!." she changes ranma back into his cute cuddly self and stubles out to where nabiki is. Shampoo," Nabiki! my dress ready??!? You need to hurry up we have wedding soon!!"  
Nabiki," Ok...Ok...I'll get it, you did want purple right?"  
Shampoo," Yes! now hurry and put it on me!" Nabiki puts it over shampoo's amazon outfit," DONE!"  
  
~~~HALF HOUR LATER~~~  
  
Ryoga finally gets back to the Saotome house and says,'' I'm back!!!!!!! Hey...umm would someone mind telling me whats going on? Uhh..hello...Nabiki? Ranma? Shampoo? Ukyou...Mousse? Genma..? and everyone...what are you all doing here???!!? Genma," I live here as you know T.T"   
Ryoga," yah whatever." the genma walks into the back/front yard and takes a seat in the white plastic chair as the wedding song starts to ding...( DA DADADA...DA DADADA DA...DADADADADADADADADADA )  
Ryoga acidentally walks in and gives the loudest gasp in the world that her blew all the food on the ground and fainted.  
Shampoo," ARGH!!! RYOGA YOU IDIOT!!! JUST KICK HIM OUT OF THE AISLE PEOPLE ...uh hrm...peesh ^^*  
She then walks down the Aisle and gets to Ranma does all the saying stuff crap and kisses him.  
They then run away for their hunnymoon.  
Everyone there," BYE!!!"  
Mousse," NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
FOR NOW....... 


End file.
